


The Final Chapter of Our Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cedric Diggory Dies, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco Malfoy/Cedric Diggory.The Triwizard Tournament not only took Cedric's life, but also Draco's lover.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 65





	The Final Chapter of Our Love Story

Draco's pov…

Cedric takes my hand, “lets go, to the astronomy tower!“ he says while laughing. We were going to be celebrating half a year of our relationship. Him and I set off to the tower while talking and laughing, how ironic that tomorrow was the final task, we brought some butterbeer, sandwiches and some candy from Honeydukes mother had sent us. 

When we got up at the top of the tower, Cedric transfigured a blanket and some pillows. Sitting down, I entwine our fingers once again, also putting my head on his shoulder. “Do you think you'll win tomorrow, Ced?“ I asked him, he sighed, pausing, he looked down. “I want to, but if I don't I'm not going to be upset about it“ he said, “I want to use the money and give it to st. Mungos“ he added on. I press a kiss on his cheek, “I think that very kind of you!“ I responded smiling at him, Merlin, he's such a good person I thought. After that we sat in silence, just taking in our time together. 

When the sun was fully out of view I sighed, sitting up, “Cedric come on we have to go back to our dorms.“ I said giving him my hand and pulling us up. While we pack up our stuff, leaving the tower and walking down the stairs we part at the bottom. I stand on my toes and give Cedric a long passionate kiss, he wraps his arms around me, breaking the kiss and sighs “I love you Draco, I'll see you tomorrow.“ He says and walks away, I do the same walking back to my common room right before curfew. 

The next day ten minutes before the task...  
Draco's pov 

The final task, I walk towards Cedric. “Good luck, Ced!“ I say grabbing his hand and squeezing it, I give him a smile and he thanks me. He brings me into a hug, the type of one where you both just feel like something bad is about to happen. “I love Ced, but I have to get a seat.“ I said, sighing I didn't want to let go of him. “I loved you too!“ He says and lets me go. I wave goodbye and walk to my seat, but not before something gets wrapped around my neck, I look down“ seeings its Cedric's scarf, and his hoodie, I giggle and swerve around just to see he's gone. And I continue going back to my seat. 

The task begins and I'm anxious, that bad feeling is still there, sitting in my gut. My heart speeds up when seeing Harry, running out of the maze with a- Cedric's body. I gasp, running out onto the field, tears streaming down my face, I keep running until I'm in front of the body, falling down on my knees. I sob, “Ced-Cedric! NO!“ I cry, pulling mine and Cedrics hands together, his cold and pale. “W-why why him? My voice cracking more than once, if I was anyone else hearing that, I would`ve hugged the person rocking them and talking to them through it. So would Cedric, at that thought, I start sobbing louder and louder, I lay my head onto our entwined hands. I can see blurs of people, my breathing speeds up almost like I can't breath, I'm shaking or was it the others? Why is everything moving so slow? I thought… 

When two people grab me trying to pull me away from Cedric or that was what I thought, I whimper and thrash around, let me go I wanted to scream maybe even hex them, but instead they wrap me in a hug, one rubbing my back and the other just put his head onto mine-wait their ginger? “R-Ron“ I cringed when my voice sounded dry and raspy, one of them shakes their head no, “mischief managed“. Fred and George, I thought. Lately the twins and I have been spending more time with each other, surprisingly we get along greatly, and if I ever had to say who all my friends were they would be at the top of my list. The others would have been Cedric at first place, Hermione, Dean, the twins, Ron and Ginny. Harry and I weren't that close. 

The twins ask if I can stand, I nod my head but say “I don't want to leave him!“ “Draco“ a new voice began. Minevra... “We have to leave, Draco dear.“ She said in a sad voice. With that one of the twins pick me up in bridal style, carrying me back to the castle. 

I didn't pay attention where I was going, there's murmurs around me. I didn't care, “Draco, I'm putting you down.“ Fred I think it was said. When I looked where they took me, it was the Gryffindor common room. They say the password and we go inside. I must've looked like shit because when Hermione asked if I was okay, she followed the question with “never mind“ and put me into a tight motherly hug. And I break, I tried not to but not more than three minutes later I'm sobbing. 

You may guess how the rest ends, maybe the route for Cho Chang, maybe a sadder version where Draco ends his life, or maybe you just can't decide.


End file.
